Wonder Twins 1
| next = ''Wonder Twins'' #2 }} "It Gets Weirder" is the title to the first issue of the Wonder Twins ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Mark Russell with artwork and inks by Stephen Byrne. It was lettered by Dave Sharpe. The story was edited by Mike Cotton and Andy Khouri with Andrea Shea as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an April, 2019 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Jayna * Zan * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Superman, Kal-El * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Mister Mxyzptlk * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Black Lightning, Jefferson Pierce * El Dorado * Flash, Barry Allen * Green Lantern, John Stewart * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Zan and Jayna's father * Becky Muldoon * Grieves * Toby the Hamster * Justice League of America * Alligators * Altered humans * Amazons * Birds * Elephants * Exxorians * Exxorian monkeys * Hamsters * Humans * Kryptonians * Exxor * Hall of Justice * Morris High School * Kansas :* Smallville :* Smallville High School * Luthor Symposium * Computer :* Supercomputer * Nth metal wings * None * Electrokinesis * Transformation * Winged flight * Criminal * Dead animals * Extraterrestrial * Flashback * High school * Planet * Sea monsters * Student * Super-hero * Teacher * Tentacles * Thunder Lust Notes & Trivia right|thumb|Variant cover by [[Dustin Nguyen.]] * The characters of Zan and Jayna were created by director Charles A. Nichols and writer Jeffrey Scott. They first appeared in "The Brain Machine" episode of the All-New Super Friends Hour, which premiered on ABC on Saturday morning on September 10th, 1977. * This series carries the "Wonder Comics" banner. * This issue is rated T+ for Teen. * This issue is UPC barcode 6194135835. * This issue includes a free digital comic code. * This issue shipped to retailers on February 13th, 2019. * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Dustin Nguyen. * The fall dance theme at Morris High School is "Delusions of Grandeur". * The Morris High School's hockey team is the Wolf Pack. * This is the first appearance of Grieves, who is a teacher at Morris High School. * This is the first appearance of Trevor, who is a student at Morris High School. * Becky Muldoon was a girl whom Bruce Wayne once had a crush on in high school. * Normally, Zan and Jayna are accompanied by their trusty space monkey, Gleek. Gleek does not appear in this issue, however, other Exxorian monkeys appear on Exxor in flashback. * Reference is made to the Luthor Symposium in this issue. * Apparently, Exxorian puberty is tied into a process known as "Thunder Lust", wherein an Exxorian's libido is greatly accentuated during a lightning storm. Quotes * Batman: What did you say their names were? * Superman: Zan and Jayna. * Wonder Woman: And what are their super-powers? * Superman: Changelings. * Batman: That could be useful. * Superman: Yeah, well... she can only change into animals. And he morphs into... water. * Wonder Woman: Water? * Superman: Yeah... * Wonder Woman: That's underwhelming. I am underwhelmed. .... * Wonder Twins: Wonder Twins powers, activate! * Jayna: Wow, that sounds terrible when you say it out loud. * Zan: Hey--! .... * Zan: "Total Refreshment!" * Jayna: What's that? * Zan: My new catchphrase. * Jayna: Whatever. See you after school, Poland Spring! .... * Coach: Damn it, trans-dimensional death clouds! .... * Mxyzptlk: I am Mxyzptlk! Scourge of the Fifth Dimension! External Links * * * *